A Sister Dead Is Still A Sister
by Katrinelife
Summary: The Sisters are attacked by a future demon and sent to that time to be babysat by that times Sisters.But how will they react when they find that Prue is dead? Where will it lead them?
1. Default Chapter

"I need to destroy the Charmed Ones but how they're too powerful", yelled an upper level demon as he paced his layer and added, "They are too strong so what if I took their powers away from them so they weren't that strong but I need them with their powers oh what do I do"

"I know what to do master", said his sniveling demon servant

"What do you mean Niat", screamed the Demon

"Make them come here when they first became the Charmed Ones and the youngest was not one of them", answered Niat

"That just might work they won't know how to use all of their powers, I'm glad I thought of that", said the Demon as he walked to an old chest and began digging through it, "I know I have a time teleport in here so where is it, ah ha here it is"

The Demon put the amulet around his neck and began to chant causing the amulet to glow

Hallowell House

"I can't believe Piper is taking this whole Leo becoming an Elder thing so easily", said Paige as she sat down on the couch

"Personally I think she's in denial", replied Phoebe as she also sat down on the couch

"We've got to do something to bring her back to her senses, if she stays in denial it can do more harm then we can handle", said Paige not knowing what to do

"I know, I know why don't we just go check on her", replied Phoebe as she stood up

The two proceeded to walk to Pipers room and found her lying on her bed holding Wyatt

"How you doing big sis", asked Phoebe as Paige and she sat at the end of Pipers bed

"I'm fine don't worry about me", replied Piper as she sat up to look at her sisters

"If you sure baby", said Phoebe unsure

"But if you ever need to talk, you know we're only a few doors away", added Paige

"Now let me see my nephew", said Phoebe as she reached out for Wyatt and Piper passed him to her, "Are you keeping your Mommy company since she won't let use comfort her", she asked to the baby and all he did was coo and then she passed him to Paige

"I told you I'm fine, don't worry", said Piper as she lay back down in a huff

"It's just that we're both worried about", started Paige but was interrupted by a loud thud from the living room

"A demon just great", replied Piper as her sisters and she ran into the living room to fight what ever demon it was

What they found was not what they had expected, they saw their Grams and Mom in their see through form and laying on the floor were what looked like Phoebe, Piper and Prue when they were first given their powers and Paige from the same time

"What the hell is going on", asked Piper looking at the four unconscious forms

"Don't worry honey everything will be okay", said their Mom

"A demon brought them here to the future we couldn't let the demon get a hold of them and kill them so we are putting them under your protection", replied Grams

"Once you find out how, you can send them back in time Leo will make them forget their time here and then nothing will change about the time line", added Mom

"So this is what we get from a reunion a babysitting job", replied Phoebe in shock

"We're sorry babies it's just that Leos having us help get things back to normal up there and we need to get back soon", answered Mom

"So what, we have to find and destroy this demon and everything will be fine", asked Paige

"That's it and make sure your past selves stay safe", replied Grams

"Fine lets just find the demon and get the past back to the past", said Piper in frustration

"We'll leave you to work, so bye", replied Mom

"Blessed be", added Grams as they disappeared

"Just great lets get them off the floor", said Piper as she walked over to the four knocked out women

"What are we going to tell them when they wake up", asked Paige with a cringe as she cradled the now crying Wyatt

"I don't know but it probably wouldn't matter if they're going to forget", replied Phoebe as she helped Piper pick up the unconscious Prue

"Give them to me", said Niat as he appeared in the hallway to the living room ready to throw a fire ball at them

"No we will not", replied Piper as she tried to freeze the demon but it wouldn't work

"Give them up", Niat screamed as he throws the fireball

"No way", answered Paige as she called for the fireball in one hand and held Wyatt in the other

"Silly Witch, expand", said Niat as the fire ball began to grow, Paige was no longer able to control it and it engulfed her and Wyatt then Niat added, "Ekal will be very happy I destroyed the youngest Charmed One"

"Paige, Wyatt", yelled Phoebe as Paige fell to the ground holding Wyatt very tightly

"How dare you hurt my family", replied an angry Piper as she exploded the now laughing Niat

"At least you know that he could explode instead of freeze", replied Phoebe as she ran to the unconscious Paige and Wyatt

"Come on Wyatt are you okay", stated Piper as she picked her baby up from Paiges arms and he started to cry

"Oh god my head", whispered Paige as she slowly lifted her head

"Lets get the first aid kit", said Phoebe as she helped Paige sit up

"Yah we also have to get back to our past selves", replied Paige as Phoebe helped her sit in a chair

"Paige you think you can hold Wyatt so we can get our past off the floor", asked Piper after she made sure Wyatt was okay

"Sure I'm fine just a small headache, the little guy stopped most of the blast thank god for his force field ", laughed Paige as she took Wyatt from Piper

"Yah what would we do without a baby who can shield himself and his aunties from harm", asked Phoebe as they sat the Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige on the couch where Prue was already

"I'll go get that first aid kit", said Piper as she walked out of the room

"So how far from the past do you think we are", asked Phoebe

"Well for me I know it's when I was studying to become a case worked because I'm kinda dressed grungy I didn't have a lot of money at the time, what about you", replied Paige as she looked at her past self

"For me it's shortly after I came back from New York, I didn't really have a penny to my name and I came back to see if Piper and Prue would help me", answered Phoebe as she looked at Prue

"To bad we couldn't save her", stated Paige knowing what Phoebe was thinking

"Okay I got the first aid kit", replied Piper as she came back to the living room

"Good lets get Paiges forehead fixed and then we'll fix the pasts cuts and scrapes", added Phoebe as she got up and started to fix her past selves wounds and Piper started to put a dressing on Paiges wound

"Thank you, now lets fix the others", said Paige as Piper finished dressing her wound and picked up Wyatt. Phoebe had already finished fixing her self and had gone on to Piper, so Piper went to help the younger Paige and Paige went to help Prue

"They must have struggled with what ever demon that attacked them", replied Paige as she worked on Prues wounds

"Yah we'll have to look up the name Ekal", added Phoebe

"That's true Mom and Grams didn't give us much to go on", said Piper as she finished caring for the past Paiges wounds

"You're working for that demon", screamed Prue as she woke up and flung Paige across the room causing her to slam into the Grandfather clock

"We just got that fixed", screamed Piper as she ran to see how badly Paige was hurt

"Is she okay", asked Phoebe as she noticed the other past people waking up looking very confused and scared

"No, oh god no", screamed Piper as she was now kneeling over Paige

"What's the matter, how bad is she hurt", asked Phoebe then she noticed that there was a pool of blood forming under Paige and there was blood coming out of her mouth and ears

"Leo, Leo", screamed Piper and Phoebe knowing that if he didn't get his elder ass down there Paige would never survive the time it would take to get her to the hospital


	2. 2

"God why isn't he answering", cried Phoebe as Paige continued to bleed out

"Come on I can't loose another sister", added Piper as she leaned over and Wyatt lay his hands on Paiges forehead

"What the hell's going on who are you people", asked P. Paige as everyone watched Wyatts hands glow and the blood on the floor disappeared

"You okay honey", asked Piper as Paige slowly sat up

"Yah but very bad day and you are defiantly my favorite nephew", laughed Paige as Wyatt started to giggle

"I guess you were wrong Prue, they don't work for that demon", stated P. Phoebe

"But they can't be us, can they", said P. Prue as she stood up

"Sit your butt down you're in our house and time now so you're playing by our rules", screamed Piper causing the other woman to sit back down

"What are we going to do we have to protect them but they don't know what's going on", replied Paige as she stood up

"Phoebe get the Book of Shadows bring it down, Paige fix the clock, I'll explain to Kujo and the others what's going on", answered Piper as she looked at the four woman on the couch

"Ey, Ey General Hallowell", saluted Phoebe as she walked out

"How did I get here, who are you people", asked P. Paige as her future self went to fixing the clock with magic

"You're all in the future, a demon wants to destroy the Charmed Ones but we're too strong, so he took the four of you. The only thing is Grams and Mom stopped him by putting you under our protection", replied Piper

"If it's the Charmed Ones he wanted why is she here, why bring an innocent", asked P. Phoebe as she looked at Paige

"Done", replied Paige as the clock was now fully fixed and she added, "I'm Paige Matthews Hallowell"

"She's our sister, Mom had a thing with Sam her white lighter, when Paige was born they had to put her up for adoption", said Piper as Phoebe walked in with the book

"And since you wont remember this later, when Prue died she found her way to us", replied Phoebe as she placed the book on the table

"What do you mean I'm dead", asked Prue in shock

"Fighting the good fight, the only thing is we can't change the time line because butt kiss the new Elder is watching and he'd stop us. All we can do is protect you and send you home to the coming future", answered Piper

"Yah and as much as we'd love to debate time travel, we have a demon to summon and destroy", stated Phoebe

"Why don't you just go into the attic, it looks like there's a potion and spell to destroy Ekal and we'll sent you home right after that", replied Piper

"Lets go there's nothing we can do", said a defeated P. Piper as the past Charmed Ones walked towards the stair with the past Paige following

"What are we going to do", asked Paige as they walked up the stairs to the attic

"I don't know but why should we except this, I like the idea of knowing the truth that we have another sister but we can't just let Prue be killed", stated Piper as they sat around the attic

"We could do a spell, I read the Book of Shadows, may be we could come up with something", replied Phoebe

"Be serious Pheobs it won't work we've only killed one demon Jason and that was almost a bust", said Prue in frustration

"What do we have to loose right, so if we try something it wont hurt any, all we have to do is chant a rhyme that means something", stated Phoebe

"What like, They want us to forget but we refuse", started Piper

"Let us know what they know", added Paige

"To save us all", finished Phoebe

"They want us to forget but we refuse, Let us know what they know, to save us all", chanted the four sisters

"Okay brain rush", stated Prue as everyone was dazed

"Told you it would work", laughed Phoebe as loud bangs were heard from down stairs

"I guess this is the true test if it works", replied Piper as the group began to fuzz out


	3. 3

"Does everyone remember", asked Phoebe as she stood in the living room of the Manor with Piper and Prue

"Yah but that was just wacky", stated Prue

"But we have other things to think about we have to find Paiges number", replied Piper as she grabbed the phone directory and started flipping through it, then the phone rang

"That's gotta be her", said Phoebe as she answered it

"What's up", asked Piper once Phoebe hung up the phone

"She's on her way over, we just have to figure out what we're going to do about the you know whose", stated Phoebe as she pointed to the ceiling

Twenty Minutes Later

"So what to do, what to do", asked Paige as Phoebe let her in

"Stick together and tell Leo when he comes that we'll quit if we can't stay together", answered Prue as the group walked into the living room

"Yah we're so powerful, remember they're still alive they didn't just get massacred", yelled Piper

"Mom and Gram they use to turn the pages in the book when we first started out we could go through them and get Leo to come sooner then he originally did", laughed Phoebe as she ran towards the stairs

"Has she gone crazy", asked Prue as the others followed her to the attic

"What's new", said Paige as they reached the attic where Phoebe was already flipping through the Book of Shadows

"Good point", stated Prue

"Hay be nice this is the girl that's going to keep us together, you see we summoned Mom and Grams but Leo's more difficult one of us has to be hurt, with them all here we can talk to them on our terms", replied Phoebe as she found the spell she was looking for

"What do we tell them if you don't listen we let the Titians kill all the Elder", asked Prue

"Exactly", smiled Phoebe

"I think she's finally lost it", stated Piper

"This could actually work if you think about it, Grams and Mom would fight for us to keep our memory and Leo would do what's best for the Elders and that's keep us together", considered Paige as she walked over to Phoebe

"Lets do this but lets include Leo one of use doesn't have to be hurt", replied Prue as the four sisters stood in front of the book

"Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide", chanted the sisters

"Mom, Grams, Leo I suggest you get your see through and white lighter asses down here or you'll be facing four very pissed of witches", yelled Piper when no one showed

"You don't have to yell sweet heart but we're not suppose to be here", said Penny as the three appeared

"Well the four of us aren't suppose to be here either so we're even", smiled Paige

"Why are all my daughters together, how did you find one another", asked Patty as she looked at her four girls

"I shouldn't be here you don't need me yet, this seems to be a family matter", replied Leo as he was about to orb out

"Don't even think about orbing out, you're going to help us by having a conversation with the Elders, you see there are four Hallowell Sister and you're not going to separate us because Paiges Father was a white lighter. You're going to tell the Elders that we know what's going to happen through the next few years and the Titans where released, so if they want us to keep them healthy you'll be our permanent white lighter no matter what happens in the future and us sisters will stay together", stated Piper before he could orb

"Now go explain and be back soon", said Phoebe and Leo complied

"So can you explain what's going on", asked Patty

"The four of us were taken to the future by a demon who wanted our powers but the Charmed Ones of that time helped us, Leo was suppose to make us forget our time there but we stopped him. So we know in their time I was killed before my time and Piper and Phoebe found out Paige was our sister", answered Prue

"Oh dear that's not good changing the time line can be catastrophic", replied Penny

"Actually no, we've changed it once before, when I ended up being burned at the stake", stated Phoebe

"They'll allow it, they say it's what's best for Good. They also looked into what you've seen and agree that you should be my only charges", said Leo as he orb back into the room

"Well that's not very responsible, they may be my granddaughters but they don't know everything about the future", said Penny in concern

"You mean responsible like you casting return to owner spells on your clothes which sent me to the sixties", asked Paige

"Or putting a spell on your wedding ring that turned me into Sam from Bewitched", added Phoebe

"They got a point Mom", laughed Patty

"And don't get me started on sixties Leo who was trying to get into every witches skirt and putting on light shows", said Piper as the girls stood together


	4. 4

"We'll leave you children to figure out what's going on", smiled Patty

"Blessed be girls", added Penny as the two ghosts disappeared

"So what do we do", asked Leo as he looked at the girls

"Well Piper can explain what's going on to you, the rest of us are bringing the Book of Shadows to the kitchen and figuring out when we killed each demon", stated Prue

"Now you two hurry up, we actually want to see Melinda before Wyatt and maybe another after him", stated Phoebe

"Some sisters you are", replied Piper as she looked at Leo and her three sisters ran down the stairs

"But Prue you're only partly correct, you're going to go talk to Andy", said Phoebe as she handed Prue her keys off the hall table

"Like that's all she's going to do", added Paige as the two guided Prue to the door

"I'll get you back I swear it, just wait until Cole comes around and who ever Paige likes", yelled Prue as they closed the door behind her

"I'm starting to wonder if the two of you are still evil", replied Piper as she could hear the commotion from down stairs

"So what now", asked Leo as Piper looked back at him

"You want to go out and get something to eat since you have extra time on your hands", asked Piper

"Sure", answered Leo as Paige and Phoebe came running back in the attic

"How bout we all go to Quake, Piper you're suppose to be to work in five minutes and Brittany's going to be there and the demon Javna that turns young people old is going to be there too", stated Phoebe

"Again I'm going to kill him", replied Piper as she walked through Quake

"Who", asked Paige from the table she, Phoebe and Leo were sitting at

"Chef Moore", answered Phoebe

"He of the phony accent hired me and then quits to open his new place, thank you very much", added Piper

"We'll get you back into your own business in no time, I'm picturing P4 instead of P3", smiled Prue as she walked over to them

"P4", asked Leo as he looked at the girls

"So how'd things go with Andy", asked Paige as Prue sat at the table

"Good, we have a date tonight", smiled Prue as Brittany walked over to them

"Hey Brittany, I love that tattoo but I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins", replied Phoebe

"Thanks in the States yeah, I got it done in Tahiti, keep the change Piper I gotta jam", said Brittany as she gave Piper some money

"Okay say hi to Max", smiled Piper as Brittany left

"Oh god that guys going to come over and ask if he could buy me a martini", stated Phoebe as she looked at a guy seated on the other side of the restaurant

"What he's a poster boy are you really going to wait for Cole", asked Paige

"Yes there's still a chance to save him in this time, come on let's follow Brittany and make sure she gets home", replied Phoebe as she grabbed Paiges arm dragging her out and Prue, Piper and Leo followed

"Who's Cole", asked Leo

"Ever heard of the demon Balthezar, well he's haft human and Phoebe whips him", answered Prue

"Why would she go out with a demon", asked Leo as they exited the restaurant

"One thing since you're going to be living with us, you're going to have to learn The Charmed Ones don't do what we're suppose to", smiled Piper

"Here we go, say the spell", stated Phoebe as they saw the demon behind Brittany in her car

"Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of we, eye of earth, evil and accursed", chanted the four sisters causing the demon to disappear and Brittany just backed out of her parking space not knowing the demon had been there

"Not bad", replied Leo approving of their work

"Well I'll see you guys later I have a date to get ready for", said Prue then she turned and walked to her car

"You go girl", yelled Phoebe

Manor

"Morning", smiled Prue as she walked into the Kitchen where Piper was making breakfast

"So out all day yesterday, getting back now and wearing mens sweat pants. What did you stay until after he woke up this time", replied Piper

"May be", laughed Prue as she sat at an island chair

"Let me guess liked you said last time dinner, movie, sex, you little sleaze", said Piper as Phoebe and Paige walked in

"What happen", asked Phoebe

"Prue slept with Andy", answered Piper

"Hello, did something happen between you two when you were dead so you had to jump him as soon as we got here", asked Paige

"May be", stated Prue with a smirk

"Quit it with the maybes I don't know how long it's going to take to tame my boy again, so give me some details", begged Piper just as Leo walked in

"No way just do like Paige said jump him, we'll leave you two alone we have to figure out how to deal with each of our careers", smiled Prue as she grabbed both Phoebe and Paige by an arm and dragged them out of the kitchen

"What's the matter with them", asked Leo as he walked over to Piper

"Prue got some after ten years of none, Phoebe and Paige are just trying to make sure their nephew is born and may be a niece. That our Mom or Grams dropped them on their heads as babies, I'm not completely sure which", replied Piper as Leo just nodded

Living Room

"So is everything set on Pipers surprise", asked Phoebe as they all sat on the couch

"Yes it's going to be delivered shortly", stated Prue

"Amazing what you can do when you know what's going to happen. So next on our agenda get a camera and dark room for Prue and find a advice column for Phoebe", laughed Paige

"That's right and speaking of rooms how did you guys arrange things last night", asked Prue

"Leo took Pipers, Paige stayed in mine and Piper in yours, so we're going to ask Leo to build an add on because as much as I love living with my sisters I want my room back", answered Phoebe

"Hay", said Paige as she gently pushed Phoebe

"What's up", asked Piper as she and Leo came in carrying platters

"Oh Leo how would you feel about helping us make a two room addition on the back of the house", asked Prue

"Sure it shouldn't be much trouble", stated Leo just as the door bell rang

"I'll get it", laughed Prue as she ran to the door and Paige and Phoebe followed

"Something is really up", replied Piper as she looked out the window to see Paige running to Prues car taking out a large square nearly flat box out

"Thank you very much Miss. Hallowells it was a pleasure doing business with you", said a mans voice from the door

"What's going on", asked Piper as her sisters came back to the sunroom

"This is for you", smiled Paige as she held out the box and Prue gave her a pile of papers

"What is it, snakes aren't going to pop out or anything", asked Piper as she took them and opened the box

"Would we really do that to you", asked Phoebe

"P4", whispered Piper as she looked at a neon sign saying P4 and tears started running down her face

"You are now the owner of P4 it needs a little work but we can do it again", replied Prue as Piper sat down the sign and hugged each of her sisters

"Just consider it as us getting you away from Quake and giving you some of the little sanity you've gained over the years back", stated Paige as Leo looked at them like they were all insane


	5. 5

"Hey Fritz, Marshall, Cynda what can we do for you", smiled Phoebe as the three neighbors walked into the Manor

"You girls look like you've been to hell and back", stated Fritz as he looked at the four girls in dust covered clothes

"Well a two room add on is a lot of work", replied Paige as Phoebe closed the door

"We just wanted to come over and invite you to a party we're having tomorrow night", invited Marshall

"I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be having a party", said Prue as the sisters now stood together

"What are you talking about", asked Cynda

"When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evil roams, rid all beings from these walls, save the sisters four now heed our calls", chanted the sisters causing the three shape shifters to explode

"Now to deal with the Dads", said Prue as she opened the front door

"I'm starting to wonder if you need a white lighter at all", stated Leo as he walked in

"This is just the easy stuff wait till we deal with the upper level demons unfortunately", replied Paige as the grouped walked towards the back of the house

"Well Leo what can we do", asked Piper as they opened the door to the newly formed room

"The electrical's done so just skin the walls with the dry wall make sure you hit the supports, I'll be up stairs working on the electrical there", answered Leo

"Just look at us witches doing manual labor", laughed Prue as she lifted a piece of dry wall with her powers

Camp Skylark

"What are you doing you crazy fool", yelled Sam as Leo orbed him and Victor about ten feet from the dock

"What is it with you white lighters, leave me the hell alone", added Victor

"You both have to see, so Sam you can move on and so Victor you wont team up with demons again to take the Book of Shadows in a vain attempt to save the girls", stated Leo as he pointed to the dock

"It's now or never", replied Piper as the four sisters stepped on the dock together and walked to the end

"Okay you in the water, I know that you've been waiting for us. Well here we are so come and get us, you took what matter most to me and Piper and because of you Paige and Phoebe will never really know her and as long as we live you will never kill again", stated Prue as the water started bubbling around them and the dock rocked

"Are they crazy they're going to be kill", said Sam as he tried to run forward but Leo held him back

"The four of them are like their Mother, strong and determined, Sam you have to see that something good did come from your time with Patty and that's Paige and Victor you have to see that Prue, Piper and Phoebe can take care of themselves", comforted Leo

"Come and get me demon", yelled Phoebe as she levitated over the water

"Cables", added Paige as she called the cables and handed them to Prue who used her powers to inject them into the distracted demon

"This is for Mom", replied Piper as she flipped the switch causing the demon to brake apart

"Hay could someone help me, I kinda can't get down", stated Phoebe as she still levitate over the water

"Use your powers before you should have", laughed Prue

"Phoebe", called Paige causing her sister to orb to the dock

"How'd we do does the peanut galley approve", asked Piper as the girls walked off the dock and up to the three men

"No response", smiled Paige as they walked past the three men

"If you decide you want to talk come to the manor in two days", added Prue over her shoulder

Next Night

"Oh what a coinkidink, look who's here", smiled Phoebe as the sisters stood in front of the shape shifters house with the rest of the confused guests

"Now that there's no party a cop, witch love connection is in order", added Paige as Andy walk up to them

"Hi Andy it looks like the neighbors ditched on having a party would you like to come over to the manor and have some coffee", stated Prue as her sisters were already walking to the manor

"Sure", smiled Andy as he followed Prue across the street

"I was wondering but this Saturday I kind of have these tickets but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so", babbled Andy as they entered the Manor

"Well the team can't do any worse than last year, did you see them get creamed by the Lakers", asked Prue

"Impressive is that a yes", said Andy as Piper and Leo walked down the hall and past them

"See yah later sis don't wait up", stated Piper as she closed the door behind her and Leo

"It finally happened Leo asked her out", laughed Paige as she and Phoebe walked up to them

"That's good may be I can have my room back", replied Prue

"Oh you do any ways, while you were job hunting we finished Paiges room so we're moving her in tonight, Pipers going to stay with me until the other is finished or she gets Leo", laughed Phoebe

"So you crazy kids pretty much have the house to your self", added Paige as the two walked away

"So are you going to answer me", asked Andy

"Of course I'll go with you", smiled Prue as they walked into the kitchen

"So life is good except for the two of us", stated Phoebe as Paige and she assembled Paiges bed

"Oh come on you have what two years until you meet Cole", asked Paige

"It'll be fine right, you figure some interesting things will happen to keep me busy for the next two years we get to got back to the seventies and Prue gets turned into the man", answered Phoebe

"Oh I can't wait to see that", laughed Paige

Morning

"Sleeping on the first date you sleaze and both of you the Dads are going to be here soon", laughed Phoebe as she and Paige sat at the dining room table and the two couples walked in

"Don't remind me", stated Prue as she leaned against Andy

"I know it's not my place but what do you mean Dads", asked Andy

"I'm only a haft sister and we got in contact to our Dads at about the same time", answered Paige

"Well we girls will be right back talk amongst yourselves", smiled Phoebe as the four sisters stood up

"So how long have you been with Piper", asked Andy

"The way it seems a very long time and you with Prue", asked Leo as he looked after the girls

"Same here high school", added Andy

"So what is this, advise from the two girls who haven't got any", asked Prue

"No it's us making sure that marriage is possibly coming before we're going to have many nieces and nephews", answered Phoebe as they stood around the kitchen

"Don't worry we're talking about an Angel and an Inspector, we've got them", smiled Piper as she walked out of the kitchen

"You go girl", yelled Phoebe

"What about you", asked Paige as she looked at Prue

"We're good don't worry I just have to figure out how to approach the witch thing", smiled Prue as she also walked out

"You think they'll be happy", asked Phoebe as she looked at Paige

"With a little help yah", answered Paige

Later that day Front Door

"You son of a bitch why are you here", asked Victor as he stood next to Sam

"I'm here for the same reason you are to see my daughter", answered Sam

"You had no right it was illegal for white lighters to be with witches", said Victor as the door opened

"Shut up both of you", yelled Prue

"Prudence", started Victor

"If you can't deal with one another then you're not coming in here because Paige also lives with us", replied Prue

"That's right now leave if you can't deal", added Piper as the three other sisters stood behind Prue

"Can you both be happy that your children are fulfilling their destiny together instead of never knowing one another. We protect one another you saw that and we can protect others and that matters", said Paige as the two men stood there in silence

"What matters most was taken from me twenty years ago", answered Sam

"Then we all have something in common but you each have a chance to get something you lost back Dad you lost Piper, Phoebe, and me because you couldn't except our powers, and Sam you lost Paige because of circumstances that couldn't be control now white lighters and witches can be together", stated Prue

"If the two of you can stay calm you can come in", added Piper as the girls turned into the house and walked into the living room and sat on the couch together

"You girls seem to be very close how long have you been together", asked Sam as the two men sat across from them

"Full story we have memories of the future so we know some of the thing that happen", started Phoebe

"The thing is in the future Prue was killed and Piper in her desperation cast a lost sister spell and instead of getting Prue back they got me and we were living and working together for a few years", added Paige

"A demon from their time wanted to kill us but over time we got too powerful, they had to protect us and then they were going to make us forget our time in the future but we didn't want that", laughed Prue

"So we did the hocus pocus and made it so we got their memories and we couldn't forget. We black mailed the Elders with information we received from the future and they let us keep the info to save their asses", finished Paige

"I'm sorry I tried to take the Book of Shadows away, now I see you're not my little girls anymore", replied Victor as he looked at his three

"We're still little girls at heart, we're just also witched", said Phoebe

"You obviously don't need your old men to protect you", stated Sam as he looked at Paige

"But we'll need you for other things Prue and Piper in the next year when Andy and Leo pop the questions", laughed Phoebe

"And Phoebe in three years after she saves Cole", added Paige

"Tell me why did you curse me with three younger sisters", asked Prue as she looked at the two men

"Hay I should be asking why I got two younger and Kujo", said Piper as the girls hugged one another

"I guess white lighters do have some good in them, trust it's obvious our daughters get along may be we should at least try for them", stated Victor as he looked at Sam

"They're just like their Mother but they have one difference that will keep them from dying", answered Sam

"What's that", asked Victor

"They have one another to lean on and protect", answered Sam


	6. 6

"So how exactly did you come by this", asked Paige as she stood in an antiques shop holding a locket

"I bought a bunch of things from an estate back east that particular necklace you're holding is from the 17th century and is worth a mere six hundred dollars the condition isn't the greatest and the metals aren't the best but it is still a nice piece of work", explained the man behind the counter

"I'll take it", replied Paige as she handed him her bank card and the locket

"Very good doing business with you Miss. Matthews", smiled the man as he handed Paige her card back and the necklace wrapped in tissue paper

"Thank you", said Paige as she exited the shop then headed for her car

"Lady give us your purse", yelled a man as he and another approached Paige pushing her to the ground causing her to hear a pop from the locket

"At last freedom", hissed Matthew as he appeared before the three

"Freeze", yelled a police office as he approached the group but the muggers and Matthew ran

"Paige what took you so long I thought you were just getting red paint, are you okay", asked Piper as Paige entered the Manor then noticed Andy and Darrel were at her sides

"I saw it in a store and I kinda had a encounter of the mugging kind which caused this to be broken also known as opened by me ", said Paige as she held out the broken locket

"Paige was attacked by a group we've been investigating the last mouth, she's just in shock give her the evening and she should be back to normal", comforted Darrel as he escorted Paige to the couch

"Thank you we'll take care of her", replied Piper

"When Prue gets home tell her I'll understand if she doesn't want to go out for dinner tomorrow, I have a feeling the sisters are going to be in full force", smiled Andy then Darrel and he left

"This was Melindas necklace", whispered Piper as she heard the door close

"I saw it in the window of an antiques shop across from the art store so I bought it, when I was mugged it got smashed and Matthew escaped. He ran off with the muggers", answered Paige

"Good thing I'm already done booking the bands for the next month and hopefully Leo, Prue and Phoebe are done putting the finishing touches on the club", stated Piper as she picked up the phone

Attic

"We have to get Melinda to help us again that's the only reason why Matthew came after us and she had to say the curse", stated Prue as the four sisters sat around the table

"Thank god Leos still working at the club so lets just get this done with", said Piper as she cut her finger with a knife then past it around the table

"Melinda Warren blood of our blood, our great great great great great great grandmother we summon thee", chanted the sisters

"Blessed be", smiled Melinda as she appeared

"We're your descendents and we need your help defeating Matthew", replied Paige

"Lucky enough we haven't used our powers on him yet", smiled Phoebe

"I understand the urgency lets get started", stated Melinda

'Okay Piper, Melinda mix the herbs, Phoebe, Paige do what ever it takes to fix that locket and I'll go get that owl feather", instructed Prue

Museum

"Andy what are you doing here", asked Prue as she walked down the steps holding the owl feather

"You set off an alarm your going to have to come with me Prue, we thought you were a burglar whose been killing the guards", answered Andy

"Andy cover for me and I'll explain, if you don't in all likelihood my sisters and me will wind up dead before morning", replied Prue causing Andy to reach in his car for his phone

"Hay Morris no ones here everything's secure nothings wrong tell the museum they need to get their system checked", said Andy into the phone

"Thank you now if you'll give us a ride I'll start explaining", stated Prue causing Andy to usher her into the passengers seat

"Why the feather", asked Andy as he drove towards the Manor

"That's not exactly the place to start, me and my sister aren't exactly normal and we have responsibilities to protect people and at times we need some odd things to do that", started Prue

"I'm not understanding Prue", answered Andy as he stopped in front of the Manor

"We're different, we're", said Prue but then heard a crash from inside the Manor and ran out of the car

"The feather", yelled Melinda as Prue ran into the Kitchen with Andy close behind her

"You will die tonight witches", stated Matthew

"Piper freeze him", replied Melinda as she put the feather in the herb poach

"Outside of time outside of gain know only sorrow know only pain", chanted Melinda causing Matthew to be sucked into the fixed locket

"What just happened", asked Andy as he looked at Prue

"We'll send Melinda back you deal with Andy", said Piper as she, Paige and Phoebe guided Melinda out of the room

"Andy I think you might want to sit down", whispered Prue once they were alone

"Are you going to explain", asked Andy as he sat at the kitchen table looking at the nervous Prue

"To put it bluntly my sisters and I are witches we protect the innocence of the world using spells and stuff. Matthew was a demon", replied Prue as she sat across from Andy

"Can you prove this", laughed Andy causing Prue to move the center piece with her powers

"So are we going to be all right", asked Prue as she lowered her head

"I don't know, I've got to think", answered Andy as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen


	7. 7

"Hay girls what's the matter", asked Leo as he walked into the kitchen where the four sisters were

"Andy found out about us and pretty much told Prue that he wasn't sure if he wanted to be with her anymore", answered Paige as Prue cried on Pipers shoulder

"Would you like me to help him forget", asked Leo

"No it can't work like that, you see in the end he died trying to save me even though he didn't understand what was going on. This time he needs to chose to stay or leave with the information of what I am", cried Prue

"And you know Andy, he'll come back in his own time", comforted Phoebe

P4

"We've gotten through the Egyptian curse and the Wendigo and Andy still wont talk to me and tomorrow's Friday the thirteenth, what am I going to do", asked Prue as she, Phoebe and Paige sat in one of the nooks

"The same thing as last time deal with Barbas just try to set aside all fears", answered Phoebe

"Sure the last time he showed us our fears you beat me to a bloody pulp because you feared being evil and I feared not being good enough", said Paige as Piper and Leo walked up to them

"Get married now", replied Phoebe

"Just keep a low profile and everything will be okay", stated Leo

"It doesn't work like that, he will find us", answered Prue

"Speaking about finding, we've got to do something about the shop keep", said Piper as the other girls got out of the booth

"Hi can I help you", asked the lady behind the counter

"We're just looking", smiled Prue as the four slowly walked around the store

"That's fine but I need you gone by twelve I'm closing early", stated the lady as she looked at the clock saying 11:47

"Of course, I'll take this", replied Paige as she held up a small amulet

"I think that's it", added Phoebe as Paige charged the amulet

"Thanks", said Piper as the four walked out

"Okay where the hell is he it's 12:35 and her death was placed at 12:01", asked Prue as they sat outside of the shop

"I don't know she's safe and Barbas is no where to be see so lets just go home", answered Piper as she stood up

Manor Morning

"Who could it be this early", asked Paige as she walked to the door

"Paige I need to talk to you", stated Andy as Paige opened the door to Andy and Darrel

"What about", replied Paige as the inspectors walked in

"Last night you were at an Occult store and the owner died under strange circumstances", answered Darrel

"Yah she was in her twenties and she had a heart attack and all her hair was white and three others have died the same way", added Andy

"She was fine when we left and she seemed fine", said Paige as her sisters walked in

"You all were there", asked Andy as he looked directly at Prue

"Yah Paige wanted a new necklace", answered Prue as Paige held up the amulet she was wearing

"Okay I guess that's it we should track down some other leads", stated Darrel as he turned to exit

"Listen Andy if you want to know what really's going on come back without Darrel and I'll explain", whispered Prue as Andy looked at her intently

"Good girl give him what he wants to know and may be he'll come back", replied Piper once the door closed

"So why did Barbas come after we left", asked Prue changing the subject

"May be something we didn't think of, he wasn't always as bold to take out more then one witch at a time and may be five made him afraid", said Phoebe as Barbas appeared

"Four's no problem since I've gotten stronger", stated Barbas as he held up his hand

"You wont win we're stronger then you", replied Prue

"Prue afraid of rejection by love, Piper the elders taking away her love, Phoebe not being able to save hers, Paige not being able to find love. Amazing such a loving set of sisters with so many fears about love but still fears that give me what I need", read Barbas as he made their fears come true

"No one loves me I just push them away", whispered Paige as she crawled in a corner

"I'm evil baby don't you love me any more", asked a fake Cole as he appeared in front of Phoebe who shrank back crying sorry

"Leo, Leo where are you what did I do wrong", screamed Piper as she looked around frantically

"You disgust me Prue, what was I thinking loving you, you're just a sick monster", laughed a fake Andy just as the real Andy and Darrel came in hearing the screams and cries

"I'm sorry", replied Prue through tears as she fell to the flour

"You worthless bitch you should burn in hell for what you are", said the fake Andy as the real went to Prues side

"Prue I don't know what's going on but you need to snap out of this you can't die, I still love you even for what you are", stated Andy as he noticed that the four sisters were having trouble breathing and their hair was turning white

"Andy", whispered Prue as she focused on the real Andy

"Yes", answered Andy

"You can't have us Barbas we're not afraid, Piper Leo will never be taken away from you they need you together, Phoebe you know the potion will work on Cole, Paige we can make sure you find your true love just look at the rest of us", said Prue as she looked at her sisters

"That's right without the white lighter witch being born magic will die", whispered Piper as Barbas started turning to embers

"The potion will take away the demon and he won't be able to become the Source so why am I scare", asked Phoebe as Barbas started crumbing

"I guess it's a Hallowell tradition to deal with pain and suffering first and who am I to break tradition", smiled Paige as Barbas was completely disappeared

"We defiantly have some weak ass fears", laughed Phoebe

"We beat all others because of him so all that's left are the little ones", replied Prue

"What the hells going on", asked Darrel as he looked at the four sisters with white hair

"Are you hurt", asked Leo as he appeared

"A little we had an encounter with Barbas, you think you can fix our hearts and hair", answered Piper

"Sure just as long as you're fine", stated Leo as he placed a hand on Piper and Phoebes shoulder healing them, them moved to Paige and Prue

"Darrel why don't you come to the kitchen and we can explain", smiled Phoebe as she Piper and Paige guided him

"Andy, you probably want that explanation now", said Prue

"Yah and I need to talk to you alone", replied Andy as he helped her stand

"Come with me", answered Prue as she took him to her room

"So what just happened", asked Andy as Prue sat on her bed

"You know how I'm a witch, we'll that was a demon by the name of Barbas he's released every 1,300 years and if he can feed on the fears of 13 witches in twenty four hours he's set free. He can't be vanquished but he can be pushed back if a witch conquers their fears", stated Prue as Andy sat next to her

"And your fear was that I thought you were disgusting because you're a witch", realized Andy out loud

"It's been a month that you didn't call me back, that was the only thing I could think and I wouldn't blame you", said Prue as she lowered her head

"Are you ashamed of being a witch", asked Andy

"No I'm worried I wont be able to protect you again, me and my sisters have saved so many people and can save so many people, one time we saved a man from being turned into a ghost, another we stopped this girl from turning to evil, and another we stopped a Wendigo from eating the hearts out of people", retorted Prue

"What do you mean protect me again when have you fail", asked Andy

"You died so my sisters and me didn't have to and we couldn't save you, you told me it was alright that it wasn't my fault but I still felt like it was", cried Prue

"What do you mean I told you if I was dead how could I", replied Andy

"A while later I was killed by the Source and I met back up with you in heaven. I can know this because my sisters and I were pulled to the future by a future demon and we got our memories of our future selves to try and make things better. So you wouldn't die, I wouldn't die, so there was a chance for Melinda to be born and so I'd have a chance to know Paige as well", stated Prue

"It doesn't matter I still love you and I want to be part of your life no matter what, we can work through everything together", smiled Andy as he kissed Prue

"Thank you for saving me, for saving my sisters and for saving us", whispered Prue


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay we've ordered 9 dozen white roses, ordered the caterer and wedding singers, all that's left is to confirm the church and the priestess and we're ready for a double wedding. You know Nicholas comes today how are we going to deal", asked Phoebe as she walked into the Kitchen where the sisters, Leo and Andy were

"I wont freeze the clock so he'll think we don't have our powers then we go back and pay a visit to Mom and Grams", answered Piper

"What are you talking about", asked Leo

"The jist is that to save our lives when we were children, Mom made a pact with a demon to take our powers and don't worry we'll be home by dinner time", smiled Prue

Attic

"Well he's gone for another year but we'll get this over before then", replied Piper as she walked in where the other three were already standing around the book

"The bond which was not to be done, Give us the power to see it undone, and turn back time to whence it was begun", chanted the girls as they stood in front of the book and were surrounded in white light then released

"Did nothing happen", asked Paige as they were still in the attic

"No we're in the past we just haven't changed things much", answered Phoebe

"You go", stated Piper as they started down the stairs

"Nah uh, you go", replied Phoebe

"Nah uh, she goes", said Piper as she pushed Prue forward

"You're that scared of Grams", laughed Paige as they saw Penny on the phone

"Grams listen and don't fight we need to talk to you", stated Prue as Penny hung up the phone

"Who are you and how did you get into the house", asked Penny as she was ready to fight

"Grams calm down we're just trying to save our selves", answered Piper

"Why are you calling me Grams", asked Penny as the girls slowly walked down the rest of the stairs

"We're from the future I'm Prue", answered Prue

"Piper", added Piper

"Phoebe", smiled Phoebe

"Paige, I haven't been thought of yet and Phoebe is pretty much just conceived", finished Paige

"Why would you come back, that could mess up the entire time line", yelled Penny causing Little Prue and Piper to come running into the room

"A demon named Nicholas is going to make Mom give him our powers we can't let that happen, the only way to fix it is to destroy him before the pact is made", explained Prue

"Magic you're lucky", whispered Little Prue as she looked at the four sisters

"Not really you only have one baby sister to protect, I have three so it's just life", smiled Prue

"Who protect who, what happens when you're supposed to die we're going to protect you", stated Piper

"What twenty odd years and nothings changed, girls go to your room, I'm going to call Patty and get her here and we'll work something out", instructed Penny as she went back to the phone

"Yes General Witch, Grandma Ma'am", said Phoebe with a salute

An hour later

"How do you know they're telling the truth they could be Warlocks", asked Patty as she ran into the manor

"You don't think I'd recognize my own Grandbabies, just come into the sunroom and look at them the oldest two are defiantly Prue and Piper and the other two are defiantly sisters to the others, Paige and Prue both have black hair and the skinny faces and Piper and Phoebe both have brown hair and the same shaped face", answered Penny as she led her to where the girls where sitting together on the couch

"Blessed be", whispered Patty as she looked at the four girls

"What is it with that fricken saying, now they're going to disappear and we're going to have to do it by ourselves", replied Paige

"I can't deal with this Victor left me a note asking me to meet him after my shift, I need to leave", stated Patty as she went to exit the room

"You can't it's a trap, it's not Dad it's Nicholas he's going to force you to give him a ring that makes him immune to our powers and one day he's going to want to take our powers and kill us", said Prue as she jumped from the couch and grabbed Patty by the upper arm

"But there's four of you I must have gotten back with your Father", whispered Patty

"No you didn't but that doesn't matter all that matters is getting rid of Nicholas and binding our past powers so things will be the same", answered Piper

"How do we vanquish him", asked Penny

"As Gram wrote it Nicholas Must Die", smiled Phoebe

"But we're going to need your help and the little ones, we don't have our powers in this time", added Paige

"So we all go to the hotel", replied Penny

Outside hotel room

"We're going to play a little game girls now take mine and Grams hands and remember the chant", instructed Patty as the children listen and Phoebe picked the hotel lock

"What are you doing", yelled Nicholas as the door opened and he stood before it

"Cleanse this evil from our midst, scatter its cells throughout time, let this Nick no more exist", chanted Patty and the two little girls

"That was scary", whispered Little Piper as Nicholas turned to dust

"You did very good sweetheart we just need to do one more chant and we can all go home and forget", comforted Penny as she held the girl

"Okay", answered Little Prue

"Good luck girls we love you and blessed be", smiled Patty

"A time for everything and everything its place return what has been moved through time and space", chanted Patty and the two little girls

"Home at last", smiled Prue as they stood back in the attic

"You know we're going to have to get some of those toys back out", whispered Piper as she looked around the attic

"What are you saying", asked Paige as the three looked at Piper

"I need you out of the house so I can tell Leo", answered Piper

"Oh hello baby hello", laughed Phoebe as she started kissing Pipers abdomen

"Get off me will you", complained Piper

"Is this confirmed by a Doctor", asked Prue

"Yah I guess Leo got to me before the damage was caused that made it more difficult", smiled Piper as the four sisters hugged

"What's going on", asked Leo as he walked into the Attic

"Nothing, Nothing at all", smiled Paige as she dashed out of the room with Phoebe following

"I think I going to go find Andy", added Prue as she followed the two

"Did everything go okay did something go wrong, what's up with them", asked Leo as he approached Piper

"I wanted to show you something", smiled Piper as she look a small black and white negative

"What is it", asked Leo as Piper handed the film to him

"Can't tell exactly but it's defiantly a baby", smiled Piper as Leo realized what it was

"Our baby", smiled Leo as he placed a hand on Pipers abdomen

"Our baby", said Piper with an equally large smile


	9. Chapter 9

"Does everyone know what day it is", asked Prue as she stood in front of her three sisters who were sitting on the couch

"Oh God, the day Rodriguez and Tempus killed Andy and messed with the time", answered Paige

"Exactly, since we weren't able to get to Rodriguez and he wasn't able to frame Andy, we have to watch out", replied Prue as she collapsed on the couch with her three sisters

"So it still appears like he's going to come here today", asked Phoebe

"That doesn't seem right didn't he need Andy's interrogation", added Piper

"No all he needs to do is have the suspicion that we're witches because of the unexplained deaths and stuff. Even though we were even more careful this time there's still a couple", explained Prue

"Andy or Leo without their keys", asked Paige as the door bell rang

"Must be cause no one else is suppose to be here this early", replied Piper as Prue headed for the door

"Probably a demonic girl scout heard Piper was eating for two and wanted to sell her some cookies", joked Phoebe as she followed

"Inspector Rodriguez, Prue Hallowell Trudo", stated Rodriguez as Prue opened the door

"Piper, Paige, company", screamed Phoebe but before the girls could use their power Rodriguez shot the lightening into Prue and Phoebe

"No", screamed Piper as she and Paige dodged an electric blast

"What the", screamed Andy as he entered the house

"Why", screamed Prue as she sat up in time to see Andy getting blasted then Paige killing Rodriguez

"What do we do Andy and Phoebe are dead", whispered Piper

"Once more", whispered Paige as the time began to change

"See you later", stated Andy as he kissed Prue then picked up a cell phone off the table and exited the front door

"Everything okay", asked Piper as the four girls headed into the living room

"Does everyone know what day it is", asked Prue as she stood in front of her three sisters

"Oh God, the day Rodriguez and Tempus killed Andy and messed with the time", answered Paige

"Hold it peoples coming back here", yelled Phoebe as she jumped up from her seat

"He did it again didn't he, come one we need to concentrate he's going to come back", replied Prue

"That's him", whispered Piper as the door bell rang

"Okay freeze him and we'll do the spell", stated Prue as the group headed for the door

"Inspector Rodriguez, Prue Hallo", started Rodriguez when they opened the door and Piper froze him

"Winds of time gather round, Give me wings to speed my way, Rush me on my journey forward, Let tomorrow be today", chanted the sisters

"Where have the four of you been", asked Leo as the time was now a day later

"What have you done", screamed Rodriguez as he unfroze and Prue reflected a lightening ball meant for the girls

"What happen yesterday, I came home and the door was wide open and you were gone", stated Andy as he hugged Prue

"Things got a little out of hand we had to kill Tempus again but everything's fine now", comforted Prue

"Okay couple questions here why didn't Prue die when she got shot and why were you home early Andy", asked Paige

"I don't know I felt it for a second then all the sudden it was like, pushed away", answered Prue

"I just came home, I took the wrong cell phone, I think it's Pipers a Doctor Micgal called for P. Hallowell, she said it was yes and something about needing to making another appointment", replied Andy

"That's the baby Doc, I already have an appointment in two days, wait this isn't my cell phone, Prue", stated Piper the last part in a whisper

"I guess that's how she survived", said Paige as Andys mouth dropped

"The ways", whispered Prue with a soft smile

"Two babies now, hello babies", laughed Phoebe as they watched Andy once again hug Prue


	10. Chapter 10

"So how are our two pregos feeling", asked Paige as she and Phoebe walked into the sunroom where Piper and Prue were laying on the couches

"How do you think a seven month and a nine month along feel", groaned Prue

"Oh come on it has got to be better then being dead", smiled Phoebe as she sat on the couch next to Prue

"May be", replied Prue

"May be not, at least you know you're having a girl, the way mine's staying I don't know if I'm having Melinda or Wyatt", complained Piper

"Oh don't worry the two of you'll give birth soon and these extra demon attacks'll stop and everything will be nor", started Paige but then stopped when two demon appeared about to shoot green orbs at Piper and Prue

"No", cried Paige as she wasn't able to deflect the blasts and they hit Piper and Prue

"No, I can't be too late", yelled a Man as he appeared in the room and the demons blinked out

"See yah baby sisters", laughed Prue as her and Pipers eyes started glowing red and they blinked out

"Chris what are you doing here and what happened to our sisters", asked Phoebe as Chris collapsed to the floor

"I've failed and the world's going to end and how do you already know me", cried Chris as he looked at the two sisters

"You sang us this one when the Titans where released and all of the Elders where killed", explained Paige\

"That's not what happened, I came because of this so much will be destroyed and the balance will be gone", retorted Chris as Phoebe helped him up

"Okay calm down and tell us who where the two demons and what did they do to Piper and Prue", ordered Phoebe

"Ranfel and Lefnar, they can inject pure evil into their victim", answered Chris

"Why didn't they come last time", asked Paige as the group headed to the attic

"They caused too much chaos so they where imprisoned, demons released them from their prison because you've done to much good", explained Chris as Phoebe found the demons in the book of shadows

"This can be reversed by a spell and a potion, so why would there be such evil", asked Paige

"Only one of you made it out of the demons cave alive", answered Chris

"Who lived", asked Phoebe

"Piper and it was said she was never the same with out her sisters, also Andy committed suicide two month after on the day his daughter should have been born. He couldn't live without Prue", answered Chris

"Leo", screamed Paige causing Leo to orb in

"What's the matter, who's this", asked Leo

"Prue and Piper where turned evil, we need your help to save them", answered Phoebe as Paige put the potion together

"You can't go you can't die", replied Chris as he called for the potion from Paige

"They're our sisters we have to, so you're going to tell us where they are", hissed Paige as she took the potion back

"You're going to go in the same, you can't do that", said Chris as he tried again to take the potion but Paige blocked it

"This time's different we have you so tell us", stated Phoebe as she handed Chris the map of San Francisco but he pushed it back and headed to the world globe


End file.
